parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ninja King (FiveRound5 Style)
Cast * Baby Simba - Roshan (Ice Age) * Young Simba - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Adult Simba - Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Young Nala - Miele (Winx Club) * Adult Nala - Bloom Peters (World of Winx) * Timon - Sid (Ice Age) * Pumbaa - Manny (Ice Age) * Mufasa - Superman (Justice League) * Sarabi - Wonder Woman (Justice League) * Scar - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Shenzi - Sabor (Tarzan) * Banzai - Gollum (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) * Ed - Blue (Jurassic World) * Rafiki - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) * Zazu - Mel (Despicable Me 3) * Sarafina - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Mouse - Remy (Ratatouille) * Gopher - Scrat (Ice Age) * The Hyenas - Various "Jurassic Park" Raptors * The Lionesses - Various "Winx Club" Fairies * Giraffes - Various Tolkien Elves * Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age) * Zebras - Centaurs (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) * Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Wildebeest Stampede - Dinosaur Stampede (King Kong) * Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Chameleon - Om Nom (Cut the Rope) * Beetle - Spider (Home Alone) Scenes * The Ninja King part 1: "The Circle of Life" * The Ninja King part 2: Garmadon and Superman's Conversation * The Ninja King part 3: Dennis' First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Ninja King part 4: A: Dennis' Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Ninja King part 5: Garmadon and Dennis' Conversation/Dennis meets Miele * The Ninja King part 6: "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Ninja King part 7: The Elephant Graveyard (part 1) * The Ninja King part 8: The Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Introducing Sabor, Gollum, and Blue) * The Ninja King part 9: The Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Superman to the Rescue) * The Ninja King part 10: Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Ninja King part 11: The Stampede!/Superman's Death/Dennis Runs Away * The Ninja King part 12: Garmadon Takes Over Pride Rock * The Ninja King part 13: Meet Sid and Manny * The Ninja King part 14: Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Ninja King part 15: Garmadon and Mel's Conversation * The Ninja King part 16: Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? * The Ninja King part 17: Bloom Chased Manny/The Reunion * The Ninja King part 18: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Ninja King part 19: Lloyd and Bloom's Argument/Meet Oogway/Lloyd's Destiny * The Ninja King part 20: The King has Returned/Sid and Manny's Distraction * The Ninja King part 21: Lloyd Confronts Garmadon/Lloyd Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Ninja King part 22: Lloyd vs. Garmadon/Garmadon's Death/Happy Ending in Pride Lands * The Ninja King part 23: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") * The Ninja King part 24: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John version)